


Autumn

by Mischief11



Category: RED (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah reflects on their favorite time of the year as she says good-bye. *Collection of Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

He always loved this time of year.

They would often take long walks in the park or just sit on the bench and watch the world hurry by.

It was relaxing between their great and deadly adventures.

They even named their daughter after it. He died in a blaze of glory in the middle of it.

Now his grave would soon be covered in autumns leaves and it was time for her and their daughter to go.

But before she left Sarah looked from the grave to the sky and let the wind take her words to him, where ever he may be.

"Two roads diverged in a wood, and I- I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference."


	2. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank normally isn't easily scared but he was scared today.

Frank Moses wasn't a man who was easily scared.

He toppled governments and retired drug lords.

He looked death in the eye, poked it out, and kept it as a souvenir.

Nope, definitely not a man easily frightened.

But how something so small that it can fit in his hands wrapped in a pink blanket make him want to collapse in fear?

"Shall I name her or do you want to?" To scared that talking would disturb the sleeping angel Frank simple nodded his head as he turned to Sarah who was in her hospital bed.

"Angel. Angel Victoria Moses."


	3. Dying Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share last words and one of them isn't sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death

"I'm sorry." Frank whispered as he pushed her blood soaked hair from her face and peered into her quickly clouding eyes.

"I'm not." she whispered back as her breathing grew to a stop. Strange for her to be beautiful as she laid in his arms broken, bloodied and dead.

He doesn't want to remember her like this but knew he would, just as he would remember her as she was 15 minutes ago: strong, deadly, a machine gun in each hand, giving them cover, solo, in front of a group of armed, pissed Italians, taking their fire.

"I'm sorry Sarah."


	4. Wrong Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William took something she wasn't willing to give.

"I'm sorry."

He kissed her.

He didn't mean to. He always swore not to touch what wasn't his. Her included.

He was a man. He had faults, he be the last one to deny that.

By god, he was a man in mourning! His wife left him, took the kids, took the house, took the car, left the rings. What women could blame her?

She, a child of a painful divorce tried to comfort him. Just not the comfort he took.

She punched him.

He expected no less.

"I know."

"Won't happen again. Promise."

"I know."

"We're leaving in five."

"Fine."


	5. Feel the Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time they finally seal their love. *Long Drabble*

" _An enchanted moment and it sees me through"_

Yes, this was enchanted moment because he was holding her again.

 _"It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_ "

Restless warrior, how true. But now there don't have to be anymore fighting and loneliness because they were together.

 _"And can you feel the love tonight, It is where we are_ "

Yes, the love was all around them.

_"It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer"_

Yes, this was enough.

_"That we got this far"_

After that faithful day when she put three bullets in his chest, who would have believed they would have gotten here?

 _"And can you feel the love tonight_?"

It was the best wedding night they could have asked for.


End file.
